In conventional LTE communication systems, when a mobile apparatus intends to move from the communication coverage of a first base station to the communication coverage of a second base station, a handover procedure will be performed between the mobile apparatus and the base stations to ensure that the un-transmitted data of the first base station can be transmitted correctly via the second base station.
However, in the handover procedure of the conventional LTE communication system, when the first base station notifies the second base station and the mobile apparatus to start the handover procedure, the data transmission between the first base station and the mobile apparatus will stop accordingly, and the data transmission is continued only after the synchronization between the mobile apparatus and the second base station has been completed.
However, the synchronization between the mobile apparatus and the second base station usually requires a relatively long time, so the efficiency of the data transmission will be largely reduced and network resources will be wasted if the data transmission between the first base station and the mobile apparatus is stopped directly at the start of the synchronization.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to improve the drawbacks in the conventional LTE communication system that the handover efficiency is low and the network resources are wasted.